Nostalgic
by x-ticklemeblue
Summary: Good old days, huh? Is it still nostalgia if you can't remember a thing? SasuSaku. AU.


**OH, HI THERE.  
><strong>

**this was just something I wrote when I was bored, and I never, _ever_ thought I'd post it up. but I did, because it'd be a waste if I just deleted it. so yeah, here.**

**enjoy anyway. XD**

* * *

><p>"Sasuke-kun…"<p>

"Hn?"

"Do you remember that time…? When we were in genin?"

Nostalgia. Flashbacks. _Thank you._

"Which one?"

"Oh, there were a lot of those of course. Stupid of me." She giggled. How she managed to do so was beyond him. "We were still at the Academy, and we were Team Seven starting from that day on."

Nostalgia. Flashbacks. _Sasuke and Naruto kissed! KYAAA~_

A twitch.

"…"

"I was finished eating, and suddenly you were there in front of me, leaning on a tree."

Nostalgia—? Flashbacks—?

"You told me you wanted to kiss my forehead because it was so wide it makes you want to."

Nostalgia—? Flashbacks—? **Data Processing—…**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Nostalgia<br>****

oo_ticklemeblue20_oo

"Let's skip those next parts. Those were boring. And I forgot what we talked about," She tapped a pale, skinny finger onto the noticeable bone of her jaw, leaving him to think if she was even eating. She was so close, he wanted to brush away the tendrils of her scruffy hair that was annoyingly covering her eyes.

"Ah!" she shouted— tried to, but came out as a puny squeak. "I remember now."

'_Dear God, why don't I?'_

"You sat next to me, and asked me what I thought about Naruto."

Nostalgia—? Flashbacks—? **Mind blown.**

"I told you something like…He butts in on other people's business, can't leave me alone, or something. Basically, I bad-mouthed Naruto."

Nostalgia. Flashbacks. _You're annoying._

"…When you were commenting on Naruto not having a parent?"

She gave him a quizzical look. "No, Sasuke-kun. That happened when you came back. Don't you remember the sequence of events anymore?"

'_Honestly, no.'_

"Hn."

"Let me go on with the story. Maybe it can remind you."

"Or cause brain damage." He muttered under his breath, low enough for her not to hear.

"What?"

"Nothing." He cleared his throat. "Continue."

She stood up from her seat, kneeled on the chair, then balanced herself with her forearms on the table. He raised an eyebrow at her sudden gesture, but ignored it once she started talking. "As I was saying, after me saying bad stuff about Naruto, I told you that I only wanted _you _ to accept _me._"

Nostalgia—? Flashbacks—?** Mind currently in turmoil.**

"Then I leaned forward like _this,_" she started leaning forward, as to demonstrate. "And told you I was desperate…"

Nostalgia—? Flashbacks—? **Mind in utter chaos.**

"And then you leaned, too…" she looked at him, and ushered him to do the same as she was doing.

He gave her a slight glare. "Sakura, you're going mad."

"So what if I am? You're the one who can't remember this." She argued, rolling her eyes at him. "Now, lean. _Slowly._"

"I'm not doing this." He stated, leaning back on his chair. "Because I'm sure I didn't do it in the first place."

"Damnit, Sasuke! I'm serious here!"

"So am I."

"_Fine._" she said with an irritated sigh. "I'll let Kakashi-sensei do it. With that, we might even see what's behind that mask. Or Naruto, I'm pretty sure he's busy but he'd probably be delighted."

He snapped. "_ No one _ is getting a kiss from you… except _me. _Got that?"

"Now what the heck does _that _mean?" she fumed. "You won't even _lean in!_"

"Exactly."

"That didn't make sense!" She scratched her head furiously. "I hate your mind games!"

Then there was silence. Which Sasuke really appreciated, until—

"Will you at least be a little closer? You don't have to lean in. Just be a little closer to me."

He grunted, and reluctantly gave in. He pushed the chair forward and placed his arms on the table.

Sakura—who was kneeling on the flat surface of her chair opposite to him, leaned forward slowly. She was balancing herself on her elbows on the table by now, cradling her own face as it got closer, and _closer _to his_. _He was slowly drawing his head away.

"We were _this _close— Hey! Go back!"

He groaned and went back to his position, just a good five inches away from her face.

"We were _this _close to kissing each other…" She closed her eyes. So did he.

Nostalgia—? Flashbacks—? **Mind completely blank.**

"Until you suddenly stopped, stood up, and left, saying you'd be right back." She grinned at him. She had already leaned away once she started her sentence. He noticed this because he didn't feel her breath on his face when she started talking.

Nostalgia—? Flashbacks—? **…**

"That's it?" he deadpanned, without realizing he sounded disappointed.

"Well, yeah. When you came back though, you were in a bad mood…"

Nostalgia. Flashbacks. _You're annoying._

"Now, _that_ I remember."

"Ooh. What a big surprise." She feigned shock.

"What does your story have to do with what I was asking you?"

"Excuse me, but you were _demanding _me to, not asking." She rebutted. "And the story is the _whole point_."

He was confused, and his head was aching badly.

"Don't you get it, Sasuke-kun? You've always hated me." She whispered.

"How'd you get to that conclusion?"

She looked at him as if he's grown two heads. "Where you _listening_ to what I was saying throughout this hour?"

They were in a library, and _for God's sake_— she was noisy. There was a small box on the edge of the desk, a worn-out book entitled '_Ways To Control Your Temper_' beside it, and her pink handkerchief on top of it.

"Hn." He nodded, just to indicate that he was. No way is he going to get sucked in on her rage. The book wasn't helping her at all, he had thought.

"Look, you don't even remember that day. I don't know if you really don't, or if you _do_ know, but pretending that you don't."

"Sakura—" he was cut off short.

"—And!" she continued, ignoring his call. "When you came back, you were pissed off. Do you really hate me _that _much?"

"Sakura—"

"That day was the day that you called me annoying for the first time."

"Sakura—"

"Don't deny it! You remember calling me annoying, neh?"

A vein popped out at the corner of his head, his eyebrows twitching. Not only was she cutting him off, but her last question was, well, _true_.

"Do you, Sasuke? You do, right?"

"I do, okay?" he spat. "But I swear, that little…scene you told me, _ never _ happened."

"B-but it did! It happened before my eyes!"

"Sakura." He drawled, gripping her shoulder to grab her attention. His look was so serious—so intense, "You were obsessed with me then. I won't blame you if you fantasize."

She gave him a look that said, _'Oh no you didn't.'_

"Well then, Sir Arrogant," Her hands clenched into a fist, as she sent him a bone-chilling glare. "My answer to your demand—which you claim was a question, _damn you_— is a big no."

His eyes widened at her answer. He lost his composure and almost begged her to say yes.

"B-but—" he spluttered. Stammered. "_Fuck_."

"No buts." She smirked, seeing his miniscule blush at his unexpected stutter. "Unless you want me to change my mind, how about _you_ try to remember something you think I forgot?"

"Sakura, that's—"

"Impossible?" she laughed darkly. "Well then, buh-bye wedding."

She slung her feet to the side, grabbed the book and her pink handkerchief, and gave back the small, black, velvet box to Sasuke.

She stood up, smiled at him _oh-so _innocently, and took confident strides out of the library.

The Uchiha was..._confuzzled_.

* * *

><p>"Teme! How'd it go? Tell me <em>everything!<em>"

"She said no."

"WHAT?"

"She said something about me telling her that I wanted to kiss her forehead. And then she asserts that we _almost _kissed on the day that we three were assigned to Team Seven."

Naruto froze, a strand of noodle hanging out off his mouth.

Sasuke caught the blonde's reaction, and a split second later, Naruto was encumbered with the most damnable torture that is Sasuke Uchiha's bloody— gruesome wrath.

* * *

><p><strong>ugh. I don't know. -.-<strong>

**was it confusing? o_O tell me if it was. :))**

**REVIEW, for the sake of...me. lol.  
><strong>

**BYE. :)**


End file.
